


失眠夜

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	失眠夜

這是Eddy不在的第七天。

七天前，Eddy便跟家人動身前往北歐旅行，他們這次的自由行長達三個星期，為此，他們一個月前便開始瘋狂拍片為了確保更新不受影響，也提前開始處理工作上大大小小的事務，這段時間兩人幾乎都是連軸轉的狀態，只為了讓Eddy的旅行能無後顧之憂。

雖然Eddy承諾過他依然可以在旅行途中處理工作，但被Brett駁回了，他希望Eddy能暫時放下工作好好享受與家人相處的時光，因此才有了這忙碌非常的一個月。

而大部分的工作都在今天告一段落，接下來的時間Brett就可以好好放鬆、享受一下睽違一個月的小假期了，但在這個理應無壓力、無煩擾的夜晚，他卻失眠了。

Brett在床上輾轉反轍了不知道幾個小時，睡意就是無法湧現，反倒是對Eddy的思念如浪潮般不斷襲來且有越發狂暴的趨勢，不想再僵持於這種狀態，他乾脆的起身離開房間。

即使知道屋裡沒人，Brett仍躡手躡腳的來到Eddy的房間，像是怕吵醒什麼又像是要隱藏什麼。房裡黑暗一片，他也不開燈便把自己摔進Eddy的床裡，熟悉的氣味瞬間包裹住全身使他感到安心，卻無法減退他對房間主人的想念，或許是因為深夜，又或許是因為對方不在的寂寞，戀人的氣味使他不可遏止地回想起他們在這張床上做過的事ー親吻彼此、互相愛撫、被進入、相擁入眠......

說起來，他們好像很久沒做過了。過去一個月忙的腳不沾地的生活使兩人基本都是沾床即睡的狀態，再加上也已經不是精力旺盛的年輕小伙子了，根本沒力氣再想跟對方幹什麼，就連擁抱接吻的次數都屈指可數。

Brett沉默的盯著漆黑的天花板，右手不由自主的往下探，他拉下褲頭，輕輕撫摸著微勃的性器，像在把玩著新奇的玩具般，一會撫摸柱身一會輕搔前端，直到性器半勃他才整根握住開始緩緩撸動。

Brett閉上眼，呼吸開始急促起來、手上的動作也逐漸加快，他清楚自己舒服的地方，但卻好像缺少了些什麼使他遲遲無法攀上高峰，甚至離高峰還有段距離。

不夠。

空著的左手跟著下探至囊袋，時而輕柔的撫摸時而稍加力道的揉捏，刺激的增加讓Brett的喘息也越發急促起來。

寂靜的室內只剩下愈發快速的喘息聲及輕微的水聲。

Brett睜開眼看向自己的下身，那是一幅淫靡的景象，雙手快速撸動著，他眼裡寫滿了欲求，明明不斷撫慰著自己舒服的地方卻仍無法達到高潮。

還是不夠。

Brett皺起眉頭，這種不上不下的感覺很不好受，單純的撫慰性器已經無法滿足他，他必須另尋其他快感使自己達到高潮。

他屈起雙膝，想像Eddy壓在他身上。他努力回想著與Eddy歡愛的過程，Eddy取悅他的手法、手指的游移、觸摸的力度......哪怕整個過程中他都被快感淹沒根本記不清太多細節，他仍試圖還原Eddy給他的愛撫。

Brett的左手有些不捨的離開囊袋，順著記憶中Eddy撫過的地方向上滑去，先是腿根、腰腹再慢慢移至胸口，長年練琴而有著厚繭的手指再加上要碰不碰有些曖昧的撫摸力道，使他因情動而變得敏感的身軀總在手指游移之際感到顫慄。

來到胸口的手先是大面積的搓揉著胸部再畫圈般的縮小範圍，Brett在乳暈上輕柔的畫圈，時而擦蹭到乳頭都會為他帶來細微震顫，這讓他更加難耐，他想要一口氣到達顛峰。

他用指甲輕輕搔刮著乳尖，為了拉琴而修剪平整的指甲此時帶給他無上的快感與舒適，被指尖有些粗糙的厚繭蹭過時又是另一種難忍的搔癢感，而這種異樣的搔癢感此刻全轉化成了快感衝擊著Brett的感官。

Brett加快了右手撸動的速度，左手當然也沒閒著，他輕扯乳頭後又搔刮著乳尖，雙重的快感很快就將他推上高潮。Brett的喘息聲越加劇烈，他的腰支難耐的擺動著，硬挺的前端開始滲出液體，腳指也因強烈的快感而蜷曲起來，就連努力抑制的呻吟也開始洩漏。

最後他已無暇管顧自己的呻吟是否漏出，只是將全副心神放在高潮帶來的快感上，快感衝擊得他沒有力氣分神去關注其他部分，只能沉溺其中。高潮來臨，他昂起頭將白濁的精液全數射到手中，偶有一些噴濺到腰肚上的他也並不在意。

寂靜的室內頓時只剩下逐漸平緩的喘息聲，帶著滿足的喟歎。

Brett閉著眼等待高潮的餘韻退去，但隨之而來的是濃厚的疲憊與睏倦，他用盡最後一絲力氣支起身體抽了床頭的衛生紙把手上跟身上的精液擦淨，而後便在這個被Eddy氣息包圍的空間裡沉沉睡去。


End file.
